leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Deoxys (M07)
|0|1|5=D|6|2|4=A}}| pokemonname=Deoxys| current=Unknown| java1=Susumu Chiba (purple crystal) Kenji Nojima (green crystal) }} Two Deoxys (Japanese: デオキシス Deoxys) appeared in Destiny Deoxys. History The first one bore a purple crystal visible in its chest. It arrived at the North Pole four years before the events in the movie took place. It was in search of another Deoxys, which bore a green crystal in its chest. However, the purple one was attacked by a while trying to retrieve the meteor containing its friend. The purple one was defeated, and the meteor containing its friend was taken by Professor Lund for research. During the four years that the first Deoxys was regenerating, Tory Lund befriended the energy form of the second Deoxys. Terrified of Pokémon, Tory did not realize that he had befriended one. However, at the same time , , Rafe, , Sid, Audrey, and Kathryn arrived, the first Deoxys was fully healed and headed to LaRousse City. There, it constantly released auroras to ask where its friend was, and since there was likely no reply, it multiplied itself to remove any living thing that caused an interference and any electrical device as they clouded its vision. Later, with the help of Rebecca's computer, Ash and his friends worked together to reunite the two and regain the city's power. Yuko managed to extract the second Deoxys from the meteor with the help of , , and . Much like the way carried Ash and Sam with its psychic power in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, Deoxys carried Ash and Tory with its psychic power, too. Eventually, both Deoxys were reunited, but attacked by Rayquaza once again. After Rayquaza was engulfed by the Block Bots and Tory fell trying to save Plusle and Minun, the second Deoxys saved him while the first one carried Ash and Pikachu with its psychic power. After a safe landing, they departed LaRousse City. The green-crystal Deoxys briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Personality and characteristics The purple-crystal Deoxys is shown to be very protective towards the green crystal which contained the Deoxys as shown during the battle with Rayquaza. On the other hand, the green-crystal Deoxys is very interactive towards anyone. Forms :See also: List of Pokémon with form differences → Deoxys Purple-crystal Green-crystal Moves used Purple crystal Normal Forme Attack Forme mod 3}}|0=Psychic|1=Psycho Boost|2=Night Shade}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Psychic|1=Psycho Boost|2=Night Shade}}}} Defense Forme Green crystal Normal Forme mod 2}}|0=Psychic|1=Night Shade}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Psychic|1=Night Shade}}}} Defense Forme In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Deoxys in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Trivia * The research Professor Lund used on these Deoxys later benefited Solana in a later episode of the anime. However, the Deoxys featured in that episode was not the same as these. * Due to the fact Destiny Deoxys was produced before the release of , neither of these Deoxys appear in their Speed Formes. Deoxys crystal.png|Green-crystal Deoxys in its crystal form Related articles * Rayquaza (M07) Category:Alternately colored Pokémon in the anime Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Deoxys (Anime) es:Deoxys (séptima película) it:Deoxys (F07)